


Requiesce in pace

by Phoenixcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Remus dies inside, Sirius speaks latin, good old make out shesh, inspired by textpost, no seriously it's 6am and i still havent slept, not beta read we die like men, theres Jily if you squint, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixcreature/pseuds/Phoenixcreature
Summary: What happens when during an ordinary study session Remus discovers his boyfriend speaks latin?*based on a textpost i found on Insta - didn't have credit on it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Requiesce in pace

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a guilty pleasure write, i've been having issues with the new chapter for the Drarry fic i'm writing so i wrote this instead :)
> 
> hope it's not shit

You see Remus and Sirius had been dating for seven months, seven glorious months. They were slowly getting out of the ‘snogging each other every second you’re in each others presence’ stage, it made for a few awkward situations in the dorm, not that James or Peter cared that the two remaining Marauders seemed to have an infatuation with the others tonsils, it was more so that they didn’t feel like watching said tonsil infatuation take place. So Remus and Sirius learnt the hard way (no pun intended) that if they wanted a proper snog to maybe either shut the curtains or find an empty room. 

Lily had finally lost her mind and given in, well not completely to James dismay and the rest's amusement, she’d agreed to be friends. Everyone knew it was more due to Remus than James but no one said anything. The marauders were very lucky to finally have lily in their circle since now they didn’t have to pester Remus about homework now they could pester Remus and Lily, they both said they hated it but they were weak, weak to the charms of James and Sirius (who probably didn’t even know it, the wankers) and Peter sometimes just felt like a little helpless child, you couldn’t help but want to help him.   
So today was like many other saturdays, Remus and Lily had convinced them they all needed to study, so they had all found themselves at their usual table in the library, it was a fairly small table in the very back, it seated four which James was very pleased with, vocally even, he never once refrained from informing her how lovely her hair smelled and when they’d retreated to the dorm, how close she was “blimey you guys! I could feel her breathe next to me!” Remus and Sirius hadn’t been as vocal but equally pleased with the new seating arrangement, Sirius never once missing an opportunity to press against Remus, laying his head on Remus shoulder when he was tired or having a problem with the assignment. 

Currently, they were all sat around their slightly too small table, Remus and Lily were sharing an old textbook about ancient philosophers. Peter was trying his hardest to write his transfiguration essay which he’d obviously left till the last second. James however was doing his very best to make sure Peter didn’t write it on time, James not being able to pester Lily meant he’d taken to practising making different kinds of animals out of paper and then sending them on Peter. Sirius was half asleep, leaning back in his chair, he was gonna have a serious (haha) pain in his neck if he didn’t move soon, 

“James i swear if you don’t stop that i’ll make sure you never have any offspring” Peter whisper yelled at James, who was just feigned offence “Why wormtail you would never deprive the world of the lovely offspring of me and Lily would you? Imagine all the beautiful babies with gorgeous green eyes and dazzling black hair that would never be born” James said dramatically, lily looked up briefly only to roll her eyes, quickly focusing on her and Remus’s discussion on the evolution of some charm. 

“Your children would be horrendous Prongs, all hair and bad eyesight. Whereas moony and mine would be adorable, all curly hair and pretty brown eyes” Sirius said, apparently forgetting to add something of himself in the mix. He seemed to have woken a bit by James' small one man performance just to insult him, James threw paper balls at him, completely distracting him from the small blush on Remus cheeks. Sirius was thinking about what their kids would like? Sirius actually wanted a future with him. 

“Ugh i can’t find the translation anywhere!” Lily boomed out, obviously annoyed. 

“We’ll just have to keep looking, why isn’t there just a latin to english dictionary around here?” Remus said. The two were writing an essay on some philosopher, it was for muggle studies, they had to write about someone who’d changed the muggle world, they’d gotten the assignment that same day so obviously Lily and Remus were already all over it, being the swots they were they had chosen some random old dude named Cirero, the others were thinking of picking Bowie, Lily and Remus had made it their mission to introduce the rest to muggle music since the wizarding world was slightly lacking. 

Everyone at the table was looking at the two, Peter was just taken aback at how seriously they were taking an essay that wasn’t due for two weeks, James and Sirous were the epitome of heart eyes, even if Sirius’s were glazed with sleep. Sirius being the oh so loving boyfriend looked over Remus shoulder and saw the particular phrases they were trying to find the translation for if you have a garden and a library, you have everything you need and the one under it is uhh a locus sit sine libris, that one says A room without books is like a body without a soul, he sounds like you Moony” Sirius said, unaware that everyone was staring at him, unaware that Remus was completely red, eyes glazed over. 

“You uhh you speak latin?” Remus asked, his voice a fewer octaves higher than he would’ve liked, but he had no room to be embarrassed not when his mind was filled with screaming because of course, of bloody fucking course did Sirius speak latin, not like he wasn’t already anyone with eyes wet dream, pretty grey eyes and silky smooth long black hair and aristocratic cheek bones, christ moony get it together. 

“Uhh yeah?” Sirius said, shrinking down a little in his seat, uncomfortable with how everyone was staring at him, which Remus found rather hilarious since not even two months ago he’d streaked through the halls just because James had bet him 5 sickles he wouldn’t but sure, his four closets friends were looking at him (completely closed mind you, much to remus current dismay) was too much. 

Remus got his shit together, well he tried at least and then stood up, grabbed Sirius arm forcefully pulling him up, definitely ignoring everyone’s glances, especially Lily’s, whilst Peter and James would figure out what was going on in like five minutes, she already knew. 

Remus was pulling Sirius by his wrist, having left all their stuff back at the library. 

“Where are we going? Moony what’s going on? Mooony” Sirius protested from behind him, Remus continuing to ignore him “did i do something? Are you mad at me?” asked sirius as he was pulled into an empty classroom, remus turned around and shoved Sirius against the door, maybe a bit too rough but there was no room for worrying about that in his mind, overridden with a need to be as close as possible, so Remus stepped all the way into Sirius personal space, caging him against the door with his body. 

“Bloody hell Pads” was all he managed to get out before he engulfed the shorter man in a kiss that was by no means pretty, all clashing against each other, teeth and tongues. Sirius at first let out a surprised yelp before a low groan, placing his arms around Remus neck pulling him closer, one hand playing with the soft brown curls, gripping them slightly. Remus still had one hand on the door for support, the other was tight around Sirius' waist. Removing his hand from the wall he let both his hands fall, all the way down to the back of his thighs, Sirius got the message, jumped up wrapping his legs around Remus, they’d practices enough to do this without breaking the kiss, Remus carried him over to the closest table where he sat him down, still wrapped in Sirius legs he parted away, pressing their foreheads together to catch his breath. 

“Merlin Moony what was that for?” Sirius whispered, a wide grin on his face as Remus felt his cheeks lit up, he’d really rather not say he got all hot and bothered by the fact that Sirius knows latin. But being the weak bastard he mumbled his response, he felt Sirius’ body stiffen, Remus immediately started panicking, did Sirius think he was embarrassing or lame? Did he wanna break up because of Remus being a nerd? Oh no what if- his thoughts were interrupted by Sirius reaching up and closing the very small space between their faces with another kiss, this one less aggressive, smoother. Hands were back in hair, arms around waists and legs pulling each other closer, if that was even possible. This time it was Sirius that pulled back with a knowing smirk, that did funny things to Remus' stomach, if Sirius' legs hadn’t been holding him in place his knees probably would’ve buckled. 

“Soo latin huh?” Sirius teased, 

Remus just groaned, throwing his head down Sirius shoulder and him being the horrid person he was just laughed at Remus’ embarrassment, 

“Any other fantasies i should know about?” Sirius asked, still teasing but this time he buried his nose in Remus’ soft curls, “Probably” replied Remus “But that’s for another time, I have more important things to do” Sirius just cocked an eyebrow as Remus leaned back in.

Who is to say how long they stayed like that, in their own little bubble, in some abandoned classroom next to the library. 

They were walking back to the common room, hands clasped together between them, not that there was more room there, their shoulders pressed together as if they were siamese twins. 

“Can we just please please forget about it?” Remus begged, looking down at his boyfriend with what he hoped was a good recreation of his puppy-dog eyes, which it apparently wasn’t because Sirius just smirked up at him, 

“Oh no i don’t think i will, if i wanted to you shoving me against a door and snogging me senseless is a memory i best keep for all those lonely nights” Sirius flirted, and this boy would 100 percent be the death of Remus

R.I.P   
Here lies Remus John Lupin  
Died because his boyfriend was too damn hot.

“Oh and if that’s the effect me knowing latin has on you, i'm excited to see what’ll happen when you hear i can speak french” Sirius said all innocently as if he hadn’t just ruined Remus completely.


End file.
